Kokoro Kiseki (Heart Miracle)
by Lavender Kirkland
Summary: A story of the song Kokoro Kiseki (Heart Miracle) by Rin and Len Kagamine. What happens when Len makes a robot but he soon finds out there's someting missing to the robot, what is missing from it?


In the near by future, a lonely scientist that was 30 years old made a robot. It took him 2 years until finally he finished his creation. " I have finally finished!" he yelled in excitement but only to be congratulated by machine parts and failed robot prototypes. "You my robot will actually work! I will name you, Rin!" " Hi." Rin said in one voice tone. "My name is Len!" The scientist exclaimed very happily and merry. He held his hand out for a hand shake smiling but Rin just looked at him confused. " I know I didn't fail this time! This is my one thousand and twenty fifth robot! What could it be possibly missing!" Len was very confused so he finally watched the robot very closely. He saw her in her eyes and it always made him cry from happiness and sadness. He noticed the robot didn't have the same problem as most of his robots. His other robots usually broke down immediately, but this acted different. It was very hard to describe, but Rin had social issues. This one constantly asked him obvious questions like "Why do you cry?" and " Why do you sing?" or just stared at him rather than responding. She also only spoke in one tone making her sound serious instead of happy. He also noticed the robot didn't really have any emotions, but she didn't really get the facts about humans. She didn't really even have a true heart. I know what I should do! Len thought because when he has an idea, it's usually going to take a while for him to complete it. I will set up a program to teach her about us humans! So he taught her how to be happy and sad, angry and solemn but she never really understood and instead remained neutral and flat. Len worked the rest of his life trying to teach Rin but it just never worked.

When he got old, he stared back at all of his other robots he never finished fixing and then to Rin. He could see himself in her eyes just like when he first made her. Soon, right before he passed on, he told her, "Be happy always." Of course, she didn't really understand so she just stared at him but when she realized he was dead, something amazing happened. She started crying and crying for which seemed like hours. All she could think about was Len's last words and her sadness. Then she thought for a moment, why am I sad? First of all, she had no clue what it was like to be sad. Second, she couldn't remember anything because she was drowned with sadness. Lastly, she just had to do something to thank her past master so she buried him and she put some crimson flowers that she picked on the dirt. She remained placing the flowers there until all the flowers turned into a rainbow garden of colors(which took a month). She always tended that garden even after that month because it reminded her about her past master, Len.

A hundred years quickly passed and Rin remained very lonely. A question over the years made her more and more curious as she wondered so she decided to make a wish. She wanted to know what her master, Len was working on for the rest of his life because she truly didn't understand what his purpose of teaching was. All of a sudden, she felt something in her chest beating. Could this be that Kokoro(heart) master used to talk about? Rena thought starting to get exited for the first time. She tried to talk again and she wasn't talking in monotone! A surprising miracle has suddenly happened. If only master could see. She pondered more as she remembered some of the lessons Len taught her. She tried singing a little bit and loved it; she soon realized she could sing out all her feelings and it was easier than saying her feelings(even though she was alone), so Rin made a promise that she would sing for eternity. She then had a dream for the first time that night that she went back in time and that she was singing with Len, but it only lasted for a moment and then she woke up. When she realized it was all just a dream, she was really happy and sad at the same time and then a error in the robot occurred leaving the robot Rin never to be able to move again but she laid on the floor with a big smile making her look like an angel.


End file.
